List of compositions by Leonard Bernstein
This is a list of compositions by the American composer Leonard Bernstein. Ballet *''Fancy Free'' (later provided material for "On the Town" and "West Side Story") (1944) *''Facsimile'', Choreographic Essay for Orchestra (1946) *''Dybbuk'' (1974) Opera *''Trouble in Tahiti'' (1951) *''Candide'' (1956, new libretto in 1973, operetta final revised version in 1989) *''A Quiet Place'' (1983) Musicals *''On The Town'' (1944) *''Peter Pan'' (1950) *''Wonderful Town'' (1953) *''West Side Story'' (1957) *''A Party with Betty Comden and Adolph Green'' (1958, collaboration) *''The Race to Urga'' (1969 - incomplete) *''"By Bernstein" (a Revue)'' (1975) *''1600 Pennsylvania Avenue'' (1976) *''The Madwoman of Central Park West'' (contributed to 1979) Incidental music and other theatre *''The Birds'' (1938) *''The Peace'' (1940) * The Lark (1955) *''Salome, for Chamber Orchestra and Solo Voices * ''The Firstborn, for Voice and Percussion (1958) * MASS: A Theatre Piece for Singers, Players, and Dancers (1971) Film scores * On the Town (1949) (only part of his music was used) * On the Waterfront (1954) * West Side Story (1961) Orchestral *[[Symphony No. 1 (Bernstein)|Symphony No. 1 Jeremiah]] (1942) * Suite from Fancy Free (concert premiere 1945) *''Three Dance Episodes from "On the Town"'' (concert premiere 1946) *[[Symphony No. 2 (Bernstein)|Symphony No. 2 The Age of Anxiety]] (after W. H. Auden) for Piano and Orchestra (1949, revised in 1965) *''Prelude, Fugue, and Riffs, for Solo Clarinet and Jazz Ensemble (1949) *Serenade after Plato's "Symposium"'' (1954) * Symphonic Suite from On the Waterfront (1955) * Overture to Candide (1956) * Symphonic Dances from West Side Story (1960) *''Fanfare I'', (for the inauguration of J.F. Kennedy) for Orchestra (1961) *''Fanfare II'', (for the 25th anniversary of the High School of Music and Art) for Orchestra (1961) *[[Symphony No. 3 (Bernstein)|Symphony No. 3 Kaddish]], for Orchestra, Mixed Chorus, Boys' Choir, Speaker and Soprano Solo (1963, revised in 1977) *''Three Meditations from "Mass", for Orchestra (1972) *''Dybbuk, Suites No. 1 and 2, for Orchestra (Originally Dybbuk Variations from 1974, concert premieres 1975 and 1977) *''Songfest: A Cycle of American Poems for Six Singers and Orchestra'' (1977) *''Three Meditations from "Mass", for Violoncello and Orchestra (1977) *Slava! A Political Overture, for Orchestra (1977) *''CBS Music, for Orchestra (1977) * Divertimento for Orchestra (1980) *''A Musical Toast'', for Orchestra (1980) *''Halil, nocturne for Solo Flute, Piccolo, Alto Flute, Percussion, Harp and Strings (1981) *Concerto for Orchestra (originally ''Jubilee Games from 1986, revised in 1988 and 1989) Choral *''Hashkivenu, for Cantor (tenor), Mixed Chorus and Organ (1945) *''Simchu Na, arrangement of a traditional Hebrew song for Mixed Chorus and Piano or Orchestra (1947) *''Reena'', arrangement of a traditional Hebrew song for Mixed Chorus and Orchestra (1947) *''Yigdal'', Hebrew liturgical melody for Mixed Chorus and piano (1950) *''Harvard Choruses'', for Mixed Chorus (1957) *''Chichester Psalms, for Boy Soprano (or Countertenor), Mixed Chorus, and Orchestra (Reduced version for Organ, Harp and Percussion) (1965) *''Warm-Up, round for Mixed Chorus (1970) *''A Little Norton Lecture'', (after E. E. Cummings) for Men's Chorus (1973) *''White House Cantata'', for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Tenor, Bass, Mixed Chorus and Orchestra (1976). See 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue (musical). *''Olympic Hymn'', for Mixed Chorus and Orchestra (1981) *''Missa Brevis, for Mixed Chorus and Countertenor Solo, with Percussion (1988) Chamber music *Piano Trio (1937) * Violin Sonata (1940) * Four Studies for two Clarinets, two Bassoons and Piano (c. 1940) *Sonata for Clarinet and Piano (1942) *''Fanfare for Bima, for Brass Quartet (composed as a birthday tribute to Koussevitzky using the tune he whistled to call his cocker spaniel)Copland, Aaron and Perlis, Vivian (1984). Copland Since 1943, p119. (1948) *''Elegy for Mippy I'', for Horn and Piano (1948) *''Elegy for Mippy II'', for Trombone Solo (1948) *''Waltz for Mippy III'', for Tuba and Piano (1948) *''Rondo for Lifey'', for Trumpet and Piano (1948) *''Shivaree: A Fanfare'', for Double Brass Ensemble and Percussion (commissioned by and dedicated to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York in honor of its Centenary; musical material later used in "Mass.") (1969) *''Dance Suite'', for Brass Quintet (1989) *''Variations on an Octatonic Scale'', for Recorder and Violoncello (1989) Vocal music *''Psalm 148'', for Voice and Piano (1935) *''I Hate Music: A cycle of Five Kid Songs for Soprano and Piano'' (1943) *''Big Stuff'', sung by Billie Holiday (1944) *''Afterthought'', study for the ballet "Facsimile" for Soprano and Piano or Orchestra (1945) *''La Bonne Cuisine: Four Recipes for Voice and Piano'' (1947) *''Two Love Songs on Poems by Rainer Maria Rilke'' for Voice and Piano (1949) *''Silhouette (Galilee), for Voice and Piano (1951) *''On the Waterfront, for Voice and Piano (1954) *''Get Hep!, Marching Song written for the Tercentary of Michigan State College for Voice and Piano (1955) *''So Pretty, for Voice and Piano (1968) *''Haiku Souvenirs'', five songs for voice and piano *''Vayomer Elohim'', for Voice and Piano (1974) *''My New Friend'', for Voice and Piano (1979) *''Piccola Serenata'', for Voice and Piano (1979) *''Opening Prayer, for Baritone and Orchestra (written for the reopening of Carnegie Hall) (1986) *''Arias and Barcarolles, for Mezzo-Soprano, Baritone and Piano four-hands (1988) *''My Twelve Tone Melody'', for Voice and Piano (written for Irving Berlin's 100th birthday) (1988) Piano music * Music for Two Pianos (1937) *''Music for the Dance No. I'' (1938) * Piano Sonata (1938) *''Music for the Dance No. II'' (1938) *''Scenes from the City of Sin'', eight miniatures for Piano four-hands (1939) * Arrangement of Aaron Copland's El Salón México for piano or two pianos (1941) *''7 Anniversaries'' (1943) *''Four Anniversaries'' (1948) *''Four Sabras'' (1950) *''Five Anniversaries'' (1954) *''Bridal Suite'' (1960) *''Moby Diptych'' (1981) (republished as Anniversaries nos. 1 and 2 in Thirteen Anniversaries) *''Touches'' (1981) *''13 Anniversaries'' (1988) Other music *''Babel'': a holocaust opera *''The Caucasian Chalk Circle'', Songs after Bertold Brecht *''The Skin of Our Teeth'' (1964): an aborted work from which Bernstein took material to use in his "Chichester Psalms" *''Alarums and Flourishes'' (1980): an aborted work from which Bernstein took material to use in "A Quiet Place" *''Tucker'': an aborted concept for a musical version of the 1988 film "Tucker: The Man and His Dream" References * Category:Compositions by Leonard Bernstein